1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for aiding infirm or convalescing patients to walk and has particular reference to a mobile apparatus for steadying a patient and for supporting various body servicing devices which must be connected to the patient while the patient is walking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been known that infirm patients or those convalescing from surgical operations or serious illness progress in health at a much faster rate if allowed to exercise by walking about at different times, particularly after being bedridden for a period of time.
Such patients must generally be assisted by one or more nurses until they are strong enough to safely walk by themselves. Also, in general, many of such patients must have one or more body servicing devices connected to them at all times during their convalescence, usually by flexible tubes, and such devices must, therefore, accompany the patients as they walk about. Examples of such body servicing equipment are intravenous feeding devices, oxygen supply tanks, urine collecting containers, lung drainage devices, etc. Since such equipment may be heavy and bulky, additional nurses (in come cases as many as four nurses) may be required to both assist the patient and carry the various pieces of equipment. Obviously, this requires nurses to take time out from more important duties and this, therefore, greatly increases the general cost of patient care and convalescence both in hospitals and elsewhere.
Although wheeled carriers or carts have been used heretofore for supporting different types of body servicing devices, such carriers of which we are aware still usually require the services of one or more nurses to maneuver the same as well as to aid the patient.